Shiritori
by nozomi.no.uta
Summary: Three guys sitting outside waiting while three girls shop for dresses. How do they keep themselves occupied? A game, of course.


**Author's Comments: **This is partially the product of not being able to sleep last night. I love playing this game! It seems like the type of game the three would play to pass time, huh? Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective Conan.

* * *

"I'm bored."

"Shut up, Kaito."

"What? So you're _not?_"

Shinichi gave an exasperated sigh as Heiji came up with yet _another_ way scenario in which Kaito would be permanently silenced. The three sat on a creaky bench outside the wedding dress shop where Ran--the happy bride--and her two bridesmaids Aoko and Kazuha were trying on dresses.

"I'm bored," Kaito, Aoko's boyfriend, yawned.

"Dammit, shut up!" Heiji, single and stubbornly refusing to admit his undying love for best friend Kazuha, growled.

"How about this, then," Shinichi, the groom, suggested airily. "Let's play a game."

Both Shinichi's best men turned to him and repeated dumbly, "Game?"

He hummed in affirmation with a small smirk.

"Like a guessing game?"

"Or a card game?"

"A word game," Shinichi's smirk grew. "Shiritori.*"

Heiji threw his head back and laughed. "Easy! I've beaten everyone who's challenged me at that game."

Kaito and Shinichi exchanged glances. "Okay, then, Detective of the West," Kaito grinned slyly, "Since you're so confident, let's up the stakes."

The Osakan cautiously eyed Kaito and then Shinichi, who wore that same grin. He nearly shivered upon realizing _again_ how scarily alike his two best guy friends were. Nevertheless, he answered coolly, "I'm listening."

Another glance between the two set the alarms off in Heiji's head. "If you lose, you'll have to do whatever we say," Shinichi said.

"And if I win?" Heiji prompted.

"Then whichever of us loses has to do whatever you say."

He thought about it for a moment before snorting, "Rather childish way to 'up the stakes,' don't you think?"

Kaito leaned in, smirk still glued on his face. "So you're backing out?"

Heiji's eyebrow twitched and a vein popped out. Screw cautiousness. Heiji _never _backed out from a challenge. He'd prove he totally _owned_ at this game. Really, the odds were in _his_ favor.

"Let's play," he declared, ignoring a third glance between the look-alikes. "What's the subject?"

Shinichi's eyes gleamed like a predator who'd caught his prey. "Chick flicks."

Heiji's jaw dropped.

* * *

"_Romy and Michelle's High School Reunion._"

"_Notting Hill_."

He flitted his eyes around, searching mentally for an answer. "_L-Love Actually._"

"_You've Got Mail._"

"_Legally Blonde._"

He sighed in relief. He knew _this _one. "_Enchanted._"

"_Divine Secrets of the Ya-Ya Sisterhood._"

Heiji sputtered, "T-That's not a movie! You made that one up!"

"Did not!" He turned to Shinichi. "Right, Kudo-chan?"

Shinichi sighed, "He's right, Hattori. _Dirty Dancing._"

Heiji groaned. They _had_ to be plotting something against him. "G…_Gone with the Wind._"

"No more 'd' titles." Shinichi stated monotonously. "'N,' Kaito."

"Says who?" Heiji protested.

"Says me." He gave him a look that clearly said, 'Don't mess with me.'

Kaito happily nodded and turned his gaze skyward thoughtfully. "Hmmm…_Never Been Kissed._"

"_Erin Brockovich._"

The Osakan moaned. His turn already? That was too quick. "H…uh…"

Shinichi looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "You can go with 'c,' since there aren't any titles starting with 'h.'"

Slightly irked that Shinichi was giving him leniency (he didn't _need_ leniency, dammit), he massaged his temples with a heavy exhale. "C…_Casablanca._"

* * *

Ran glanced out the shop window at the three sitting on the bench. "Looks like they're keeping themselves entertained," she commented with a soft smile.

"I bet they're having detective arguments again." Kazuha rolled her eyes as she sifted through countless colorful dresses hanging on the racks.

"You think?" she scrunched her face. "I've never seen Kaito-kun so involved in a detective argument."

"Kaito's probably ticking them off on purpose," Aoko's voice called from within one of the changing stalls.

With a shrug, Ran joined Kazuha at the racks. "Ooh, try that one on!"

* * *

"_Rabbit-Proof Fence._"

"I've never even heard of that one!" Heiji cried.

"It's a non-Hollywood film," Shinichi gave his well-timed response. "_Clueless._"

"That's 'c,' ahou. You're supposed to start with an 'e.'"

"There aren't any chick flicks that start with an 'e' left, so I skipped to 'c.'"

"Tell him that's not true."

"It's legit!" Kaito exclaims, nodding solemnly.

Heiji groaned. "What the hell?"

"Hurry up and continue! You're taking too long," Kaito complained.

He panicked, racking his brain and moaning. His head hurt! He couldn't think of any more titles! "S…_She's Just Not That Into You._"

"BZZZZZZTTT!!" Kaito crossed his arms in a 'x.'

"What?!" Heiji threw his hands up, going so far as to leap up off his seat. "That answer's totally legit!"

"It's called '_He's Just Not That Into You_,'" Shinichi drawled.

Heiji ran a hand through his hair before replacing his hat. "How the hell do you know all these movies?"

"It's 'cuz we fessed up and got ourselves love lives," Kaito grinned cheekily. "Unlike _someone._"

With an exasperated sigh, Heiji collapsed onto his haunches in a squat before Shinichi and Kaito. "Fine. I lost," he spat. "What do I gotta do?"

Another glance between the men--this time unnoticed by the depressed detective--led to Shinichi flipping his cellphone open. "Gimme a minute."

* * *

"Uh-huh…oh!" Ran smiled brightly at Shinichi through the window. "That's perfect! Okay! Uh-huh. Okay, bye."

"What was that about, Ran-chan?" Kazuha tilted her head to the side. Aoko stood by her with the same curious look.

"Actually," Ran turned to Kazuha, flipping her phone shut, "it was about you. What happened to the one I told you to try on?"

* * *

"No."

"Hattori…"

"_Hell _no, Kudo."

* * *

Kazuha's ears perked up at the knock from the front door. She jogged down the stairs as best she could in heels and opened the door. "Heiji," she said with wide eyes.

Her best friend stared. "K-Kazuha…?"

She nodded slowly. "Yessss…What's wrong with you, Heiji?"

Heiji looked her up and down slowly. No ponytail, a dark purple spaghetti-strap bubble dress that came to her knees, and silver heels. Wow…

"What? Don't you like it?" Kazuha looked down at herself. "I didn't know what Ran was thinking, telling me to w--"

She was cut off by his lips on hers and his hands cradling her face.

_Huh, _he thought, relishing the way she kissed back. _That wasn't so hard._

**Author's Afterthought:** I had to actually look up a list of chick flicks online. I kept drawing blanks! I would've lost if Shinichi or Kaito _or_ Heiji challenged me. Kinda sad...

*Shiritori is a word game. A category is chosen and answers must fall under that category. One person gives an answer, and the next person must give an answer that starts with the letter the first person's answer ended with. For example, if "_Notting Hill_" was the first person's answer, then the next person must give an answer that starts with 'l,' like "_Love Actually._"

Thanks for reading and please review!

* * *


End file.
